This invention relates generally to a skin blemish measuring and recording system, and more particularly to a system and method of quantifying, comparing, measuring and recording a characterization of skin blemishes, including a blemish-color reference scale, a blemish-size gauge and a distance scale and a map of the surface of the human body for recording the collected data.
As used in this application, "skin" refers to the membrane tissue forming the external covering of the human body, the subcutaneous tissue, the epidermis and dermis and other parts or layers referred to as skin. "Blemish" denotes a flaw, defect or disfigurement, not of normal appearance. For the purpose of this application, "blemish" includes a mole, discoloration, mark, abnormality or irregularity of the skin. "Skin blemish" is the combination of the above, namely such a flaw, defect or disfigurement located on the epidermis or dermis.
Skin diseases and abnormalities are increasingly common ailments. Currently, over a half million Americans each year develop some kind of skin cancer. Moreover, experts predict a fourfold increase in skin cancers by the end of the century due in large measure to increased leisure time which results in increased exposure to the sun, air pollutants and increased exposure to UV radiation due to ozone depletion. For successful treatment of the cancer and other diseases, however, early detection of abnormal skin growths or changes in the appearance of skin blemishes is crucial. Yet because some of those marks are small and grow slowly, it is almost impossible for a layman to know when or if to seek medical attention. Even for doctors, it can be difficult to recognize and record using descriptive language the precise characterization of the blemishes necessary to detect any changes over time and determine their rate of growth or color change. Even photographs, which are dependent on lighting conditions, may not accurately represent the color of the blemishes. Thus, a slight change in size and/or color of a blemish may be a significant and helpful observation and may lead to an opportunity for an early professional diagnosis of an infection, disease or cancer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method which establishes an objective standard for locating, measuring, distinguishing by color and recording skin blemishes.